


under the same familiar sky

by spaceboyfriends



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Raven King, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyfriends/pseuds/spaceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes a break from school in the fall to visit the Barns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the same familiar sky

Autumn at the Barns was nothing short of beautiful. 

Adam drove down the familiar winding driveway, taking in the brilliant colours, all vivid reds and oranges, an azure sky peeking out from behind the dense canopy only in certain places. The end of the drive opened up into a clearing; cows grazed in the distant pastures, dotting the emerald grass black and brown. Dream trees and plants grew everywhere, strange and beautiful. The tires crunched over the gravel as Adam put the car in park next to the charcoal BMW and climbed out of the driver’s seat, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and skipping up the steps of the white farmhouse. 

He set his bag down in the front hall, slipping out of his shoes before wandering into the kitchen. The house was quiet, empty, but the familiar sounds of life at the Barns were all around, carried in through an open window; cows lowing out in the pasture, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and making music of the wind chimes hanging out on the porch. Adam poured himself a glass of water, leaning up against the counter and allowing himself a few settling deep breaths. A stack of postcards sat on the counter and he reached one hand out to gently shuffle through them. 

He startled at the sound of the screen door slamming, the clacking of hooves echoing down the halls, and then Opal skidded into the room, Ronan close on her heels. She flung her wiry arms around Adam’s middle, happily chattering away, and then lifted herself onto one of the spinning musical stools nearby, staying close, beaming up at him. He returned her smile, gently squeezing her hand with his own. 

“About time, Parrish,” Ronan said, out of breath. He was in a Ronan-typical getup of jeans and muscle tank and muck boots, a warm flannel jacket tied around his waist; he either did not realize or did not care in that moment that he had tracked mud across the hardwood floors. “Did the shitbox break down on you again?”

“You’ve gotta have more faith in it, Lynch. At this rate it’s going to outlive us all.” Adam grinned. 

Ronan laughed at that, eyes lit up, and then he threw himself at Adam. Time stood still for a moment as they held each other, Ronan’s fingers clutching at Adam’s sweater, nose buried into his neck. Adam breathed him in, shutting his eyes as he leaned into him. 

“Don't be gone so long next time, asshole,” Ronan mumbled into his shoulder, “I fucking hate phones.” 

Adam thought of every incoming text message and phone call from Ronan he'd gotten since school had started, thought of every photo attachment documenting life around the Barns, and felt his mouth quirking up into a smile. “I know,” Adam sighed, happiness bubbling up inside him, “thanks for using yours anyway.” 

Ronan shrugged, pulling back slightly, a small smile on his lips. 

“Let's go, Parrish, I need to fix one of the barn doors and I could use a hand.” He grabbed ahold of Adam’s arm and tugged him back down the hall. Opal skipped ahead of them and out the door, cawing at Chainsaw, who perched on the porch railing. The raven flapped her wings in response. 

Ronan paused at the front door and eyed Adam’s school sweater. He picked a jacket from the coat rack hanging by the front door and wordlessly handed it to Adam. Adam thought about all the ways Ronan could say ‘I love you’ without ever uttering a single word.

“Thanks,” Adam said, slipping into the jacket. It smelled like Ronan. 

Ronan began to turn away, one hand on the door, but not before Adam grabbed ahold of one of his hands, pulling him close.

“Hey,” he breathed. Ronan regarded him silently, one eyebrow raised, a twinkle in his eye. He stepped further into Adam's space, bringing their joined hands to his mouth, kissing along Adam’s knuckles. 

Adam leaned in to kiss him, heart thudding as Ronan sighed into it; a sigh so soft and sweet that it seemed strange coming from someone who spent so much time trying to seem tough and hard. Adam knew better, though. 

Ronan pulled back ever so slightly, eyes on Adam’s lips. He hesitated a moment, and then, “I missed you.” 

“You’re getting soft on me, Lynch.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Ronan said, quietly. He pressed their lips together again. “C’mon.” 

They walked down toward one of the smaller buildings on the property, Opal charging ahead, Chainsaw lazily flying above them. Adam reached over to take one of Ronan’s hands, and couldn’t help but smile at the soft expression on Ronan’s face. The other boy studied him for a moment.

“School’s okay?” 

Adam smiled. “Yeah. I really love it, actually.” 

Ronan smiled, a true smile that lit up his eyes; a smile that Adam saw more and more of as the months went on, though he never tired of it. “Good.” 

The afternoon passed in bliss, and Adam let time fade away, getting lost in the magic of the place. Chainsaw perched on his shoulder and together they watched Ronan as he got to work on the door, replacing one of the hinges and sanding down the old wooden frame. The sun was warm on Adam’s face as he climbed up onto a hay bale, leaning back on his hands. Opal curled up in the grass, happily chewing on a stick. 

“Heard from Gansey lately?” Ronan asked as he put down the hammer, stretching his arms overhead. He closed the distance between them, easily climbing up onto the hay bale beside him. He reached one finger out to gently stroke Chainsaw’s head; she ruffled her feathers happily. 

“He called me a few days ago. Talked to Blue and Henry, too. Mostly I’ve just been getting postcards, though.” 

“I have a whole stack of them in the kitchen.”

Adam smiled. “I saw. Seems like they’re having fun.” 

Ronan flopped back. “They seem happy.” 

“They do. I - “ Adam and Chainsaw squawked in unison as Ronan wrapped one arm around Adam’s middle and tugged him down next him. Chainsaw took off, flying a few feet away to perch on the edge of the hay bale.

Ronan chuckled. “Sorry, Chainsaw.” She nipped at his finger as he reached a hand out consolingly. Adam laughed. Ronan glared at him halfheartedly. 

They looked at one another, pieces of hay poking through their jackets and jeans, cool breeze sending the long grass waving wildly around them. Ronan propped himself up on one elbow, studying Adam, eyes filled with light and love and joy. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. He shivered as Ronan’s cold fingers slipped under his jacket, pressing into the warm skin of his hips. 

They lay there for a long while, until the sun began its slow descent in the sky, until brilliant blue turned to soft pinks and oranges and faint stars began to twinkle on the darkening eastern horizon. They walked back to the farmhouse hand-in-hand, Opal clinging to Ronan’s back, Chainsaw perched on Adam’s shoulder, letting fireflies light their way.

Adam’s stomach grumbled as they let themselves into the house, slipping out of their shoes and jackets. Gentle fingers ran through the hair at the back of his head. He shivered. 

“There are leftovers in the fridge,” Ronan said. He led the way into the kitchen, and got to work pulling tupperwares out and setting down plates and cutlery. Adam leaned against the counter, watching for a moment before stepping up behind Ronan, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“I missed your cooking,” he mumbled into Ronan’s shoulder. 

Ronan shrugged. “It’s just leftovers, Parrish.” 

Adam’s stomach grumbled in response. 

Ronan turned in his arms, eyeing him for a moment. “Are they not feeding you properly at school? Do I have to fight your entire fucking college administration?” 

Adam laughed softly, leaning up to kiss Ronan’s cheek. “Nah it’s alright.” 

Ronan raised an eyebrow at him, and handed him a plate. They wandered into the living room, sprawling out onto one of the couches. Opal curled up on the rug, sleepy after a long day spent outside; Chainsaw took up perch on the back of an armchair and ruffled her feathers before settling down. 

Ronan built a fire in the stone fireplace and it crackled warmly against the crisp Virginia night. He curled into Adam’s side, plate resting on one knee, and they dug into their food. Adam ate until he felt as though he might burst, full and warm and content, eyelids growing heavier as the minutes passed. Ronan set their plates aside and tugged him down until they lay facing one another, legs tangled. 

They traded soft kisses until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. Adam let his head rest heavy on Ronan’s shoulder, one hand on his heart; he shut his eyes and the steady beat of it lulled him to sleep.

\---

Adam woke up alone to sunlight streaming in through the windows, casting the room in a warm yellow glow. He stretched his arms overhead, taking in the smell of eggs and coffee and something burnt drifting through the farmhouse. 

He found Ronan standing at the stove in the kitchen, Chainsaw perched on his shoulder. 

“Are you trying to burn this place down?” Adam asked, stepping across the room. 

“I'm _trying_ to make you breakfast in bed. God, let a guy be romantic for once.” Ronan retorted. Chainsaw leaped across the counter to nip affectionately at Adam’s outstretched finger. Adam wrapped one arm around Ronan’s waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. The faint smell of soap clung to his skin. 

“Thanks, grumpy.”

Ronan whirled around to face him, growling, “I am not grumpy.” He pushed Adam back, gently pinning him against the island, hands holding his hips steady. 

They stared each other down for a moment until they broke, laughter filling the room.

“How long have you been up?” Adam asked as they carried full plates and mugs out to the front porch. Ronan grabbed a fleece blanket off the back of one of the couches on their way past the living room and wrapped it around them, shoulders pressing together as they sat. Soft morning sunlight caught on dewy grass, mist giving the sprawling fields of the Barns an otherworldly feel. 

“Mmm, got up to feed the animals before the sun rose.” 

“You could have woken me.”

“Nah, you need your beauty sleep, Parrish,” he said, reaching up to ruffle Adam’s hair. Adam swatted at his hand half-heartedly, pressed his face into Ronan’s shoulder to hide his smile. 

They watched as Opal rolled around in the grass in the front garden, gnawing on a stone. She paused every now and then to grin up at them with specks of dirt caught in her teeth. Chainsaw flew circles her around her, stretching her wings. 

“Hey, brat, c’mere and try some real food,” Ronan called. Opal scrambled to her feet, stealing a piece of egg from his plate. Adam laughed at her less-than-happy expression as she chewed on it; she quickly returned to her spot in the grass. He turned to his own food, eating slowly, savouring the flavours. 

“Y’know, this is really good, even though you burnt half of it. Way better than dorm food.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” 

Adam laughed softly, feeling settled, heart full of happiness. They sat quietly and watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, burning up the mist and brightening the world around them. 

\---

It was with a heavy heart that Adam collected all his things and packed them into his car later. Ronan stood a few feet away with Opal, watching him. 

“Will you actually answer the phone if I call later? Once I get back to school?” Adam asked as he closed the trunk.

“I'll think about it.” 

“You're such an asshole.”

Ronan responded with a shit eating grin that morphed into something softer as Adam stepped into his space. Ronan tugged him into a hug. 

“Adam?” The sound of his first name on Ronan’s tongue brought him back to a moment months before; a quiet night, a confession, answered questions, gentle touches in the darkness. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” The words were so soft, so quiet, at first Adam thought he may have imagined them. He pulled back, searching Ronan’s eyes, letting himself be swallowed whole by a feeling that had felt so foreign once upon a time but had been growing more familiar as the months passed. Something he never thought he would have for himself. 

“I love you, too.” 

Ronan looked down, but Adam didn’t miss the blush darkening his cheeks. “I...” Ronan hesitated. 

Adam closed the distance between them, hand gently moving to Ronan’s cheek, making Ronan look him in the eye. Something soft and vulnerable in his eyes lurked just behind his practiced rough exterior. Adam pressed their lips together.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said, “Asshole.” Ronan’s lips curled up into a genuine smile then, open and light as he laughed, leaning into Adam, forehead against forehead. They held each other for a moment longer.

“Good luck with your exams and shit,” Ronan said, finally letting Adam go. 

“Thanks.” Adam knelt to the ground, wrapping Opal up in a tight hug. She sniffled into his shoulder. “It’s only a few weeks. You’ll hardly even notice I’m gone,” he said softly. She nodded, looking at him with sadness in her big round eyes, “Okay.” 

Adam stood and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Ronan’s forehead, just once, and climbed into the driver’s seat. He watched Ronan, Opal, and Chainsaw, flying circles above them, in the rearview mirror until the road turned and they were out of sight.

The drive back to campus was uneventful, and he sighed as he let himself into his cramped dorm room, the stack of textbooks on his desk an unfriendly reminder of the schoolwork he neglected in order to spend the weekend back in Henrietta.

He dumped the contents of his duffel bag onto his bed. A small pot of hand cream and a hoodie that did not belong to him in place of his own school sweater caught his eye. Adam held them to his chest, breathing in the smell of Ronan and the Barns. An image of Ronan curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace wearing Adam’s sweater brought a smile to his face. 

He dialed Ronan’s number.

The phone rang and rang and rang. 

It went to voicemail.

“I made it back. Thanks for the handcream.“ He paused, fingers running over Ronan’s hoodie, “That’s one of my favourite sweaters, by the way. Please don’t let Opal eat it.” 

He hung up the phone and sat at his desk, pulling his books towards him. He reached for the hoodie on his bed and tugged it over his head, losing himself for a moment in the campfire-outdoorsy-Ronan smell of it. 

Two hours passed before his phone buzzed.

_i’ll try to stop her but no promises_

It buzzed again. 

There was no text, only a photo attachment. Adam opened it to find a selfie of Ronan, wrapped up in Adam’s sweater, Opal curled up next to him with Chainsaw perched on his shoulder. Opal smiled, all teeth, while Ronan glared pointedly. 

His phone buzzed once more.

_opal’s idea, not mine_

Adam smiled so hard his cheeks began to ache. He set the photo as his phone background. He turned back to the books, only pausing every now and then to glance at the photo, smiling allthemore every time he looked at it.


End file.
